


I Never Got To Finish My Dinner

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angy Sex, Fluff, Husbands, Ice Play, M/M, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry flirts with their waitress. Louis losses his calm. Things get broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Got To Finish My Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> First ever one-shot so its probably not that good but who am I to judge. Annnyway hope you enjoy and that your at least a little horny when you're done ;)

Louis and Harry rarely ever fought. But when they do the whole building knows. There was screaming and the sounds of doors slamming; it sounded like a war inside their apartment. See, Louis had a outrageous temper and when something set him off he would go ballistic. He was the jealous type so if harry so much as looks at someone in a specific way it would throw him off the edge completely.

"YOU FLIRTED BACK HARRY! you very well knew what you were doing so don't bring that innocent 'I don't know what you're talking about' shit" he exclaims as he throws open the door to their apartment. They'd barely touched their dinner at the resturant before Louis was grabbing his coat and storming out the door in a jealous rage.

"I wasn't flirting with her Lou i -"

"Don't fucking 'Lou' me right now I swear to God" he spins around pointing a finger right in Harrys face. 

"You let her touch you like that, you laughed at her stupid joke and you complimented the way her dress was-oh what was it- HUGGING HER CURVES PEEFECTLY? YOU FUCKING PRICK!!!" He pushes at Harry's cheast roughly making the taller boy stumble into the door where he takes a hold of the front of his shirt in his tiny fist, his face red with fury and he had his nose scrunched up a little. If Louis weren't about to kill him, Harry would have cooed at him right then.

"You've been doing this shit a lot lately. I don't know if it's one of your stupid games but believe me if you want I can play too" he gives him one last shove as he let's go of his shirt and makes his way to the kitchen while ripping off his blazer and heading straight for the liquor cabinet above the stove. 

This, this was rage. His hands were shaking his whole body burning, he had to shut his eyes for a moment because his vision was going a bit blurry. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit Lou?" He hears Harry say behind him somewhere in the apartment he doesn't know what comes over him, maybe its just a pure flood of anger but he grips the gin bottle in one hand, spins around fast and flings it across the room in the direction he heard the boys voice from. It flies heading right for Harry's face but he ducks just in time for it to miss him and hit the bookshelf, breaking and spilling the alcohol all over the books and on the white carpet. He watches as Harry stands back up and gives him the most shocked expression. 'Louis?' he says shortly, almost as a question. This was something that has never happened before, yes Louis has thrown things and broken a lot of stuff but he's never thrown anything in attempt to harm Harry ever. 

"Just leave me alone okay." He says harshly spinning back to take another bottle out of the liquor cabinet, popping it open and gulping down straight from the bottle. He feels a sudden tug on his shoulder, spinning him around and is met with dark green eyes staring hard into his own. This look was different, he'd never seen his husband like this. This wasn't like Harry; Harry was gentle touches and soft kisses. 

He takes the bottle from the older mans hand putting it down on the island, grabbing a hold of Louis' tie and pulling him to the breakfast table. Louis went completely pliant letting his boyfriend pull him, he knew if he said anything right now it would be a big mistake. Harry quickly sweeps his arm across the surface letting the glass of water Louis had left there this morning fall to the floor and break along with the decorative fruit bowl. He grips the older lads hips; picking him up and putting him down on the now clear surface of the table like he weighed nothing. Without breaking eye contact, Harry starts to unzip Louis' trousers, pulling it down and off his legs and throwing it to the floor. "Harry wh-" Louis begins but is cut off when his pants are being literally torn off. The sound of the material being ripped sounding loud in the empty apartment. Harrys' eyes never leaving his husbands as he sinks down to his knees, spreads the mans legs and puts them over his shoulders. "Harry, what are you doing?" But Louis knew very well what was going to happen and a hard surge of arousal shoots through his body at the angry glimmer in his mans eyes.  
"I never got to finish my dinner" he says before moving forward and licking at Louis' hole making him tremble, dropping onto his elbows and throwing his head back with a stuttering sigh. He hadn't felt this in a long while. They rarely ever did this due to 'sanitary reasons'. But when they did it was good, it was so so good. The way he moved his tongue around the tight muscle and how he sucked a bit, it made Louis wanna rip his skin off.

Harry just kept going making sounds in the back of his throat, like Louis is the best tasting thing. At this point Louis is achingly hard, his hands clawing at the edge of the table, loud moans being breathed everytime Harry would inch his tongue inside. His whole body was trembling and his cock would twitch really hard. Harry loved it, Louis thought it was weird and definitely not normal that his body did that, that he was so responsive when he was being touched but Harry couldn't get enough of the way his husbands stomach would clench when he trembled. 

The ache of his needy cock was getting to much so he reaches his hand to relieve it a bit but it gets slapped away. Harry lifts his head to see his husband, his eyes shut tight and his mouth agap, the way a light sheen of sweat was visable under the lamp above his head and his hair that was starting to stick to his forehead. He was trembling really hard now and Harry knew he was getting close so he let off hearing a sound of protest escape Louis' lips. He gets off his knees looking at his man who's looking back at him with so much lust, all anger that was there earlier completely forgotten. He starts working at the buttons on Louis' blue shirt slowly, teasingly brushing the material down his skin and over his hard nipples and watches as the older man closes his eyes and takes his bottom hip between his teeth. But the softness is quickly taken away when he gets pushed hard against the table, his back hitting it with a thump and his husband drapping his body over him, he doesn't know when it happens but Harry was shirtless as well. 

This was new and exciting to Louis, Harry was never rough. He never dominated, neither of them did, their sex life was mostly vanilla- but good vanilla not boring vanilla.  But this side of Harry was something Louis hadn't seen in the whole 5 years of know him. His usually green eyes had a rim of brown now around his pupils and his brows were furrowed, Louis had never known that furrowed brows could be so attractive. He was staring down at the older man holding his hands above his head. "You nearly hurt me tonight, Lou. I could've been badly hurt if that bottle hit me. That was really harsh of you and I think I need to teach you a lesson yes?" He whispers lowly, bending down and licking up the mans neck quickly then coming back up to meet his dark blue eyes. "Yes?" He repeats a little louder.

"Yes" Louis let's out and they're both surprised by the high pitch of his voice and how breathy it sounded. He was withering around trying to get some kind of friction but Harry lifts himself off the man. "Stay like that" he says before he disappears from  Louis' view. He hears the clanking of glasses then the fridge being opened then a few other indistinctive sounds before he comes back to the table. Harry quickly removes his trousers and pants before the does something Louis can't see at his angle and then he's drapping his body back over his smaller husband. There's something in his mouth but before Louis can ask what it is Harry's kissing him. It starts off with small closed mouth pecks before Louis opens his mouth for more and his tongue is met with a cold hard cube of ice. His first instinct is to spit it out but Harry pushes it back in with his tongue and the kiss like that, with a cube of ice between their tongues. It melts and the water runs down the side of his mouth but it feels good. The way Harry's nipping at his lip and playing with the ice, he's just starting to get into it before it's getting taken out of his mouth. 

He wants to ask Harry to do it again but he feels a sharp cold on his neck. His whole back arching off the table as Harry drags the ice from his neck to his chest and around his nipple causing a soft whimper to fall from the mans lips. He looked down and caught Harry smirking at his reaction. He dragged the ice with his lips down the middle of his husbands body sending tingles down his spine, he continued down below his belly button, Louis thought that he would stop now, he wouldn't actually do what he thinks Harry's gonna do but when he looks down his younger husband is looking up at him with a mischievous smirk "Har- Harry don't." But he ignores Louis' hard tug on his hair and takes his dick in his mouth to slide along the ice cube in there. It hurts and Louis shoots up at the feeling, getting into a sitting position with Harry's head still between his legs. "Ha-uhh Harry-sto- OH MY GOD!" He shouts as Harry squeezes his cock and the ice in his mouth by sucking really hard.

It hurt and felt so so bloody good at the same time, Louis has never felt that before, pain and pleasure at the same time. He lays himself back down, giving up the fight and just trembling at the feeling and Harry just kept sucking. He obviously wasn't thinking about shrinkage which was inevitable at this stage since Harry wasn't letting up. But he'd gotten the message that Harry wasn't gonna listen to anything he said so he just let it happen. Just focused of the feel of the ice on one side and Harry's tongue on the other. It was all good but the hurt was starting to override the pleasure. "I can't mmmhh Harry stop-i can't" he sighs out. He must hear the pain cause he finally does let up. Smirking up at his trembling husband. He's never seen Louis so wrecked and vaunrable... It was beautiful.  
   
He gets back on his knees putting his head between his legs again and glides the ice against his hole earning a high moan and his husbands thighs to almost suffocate him (he wouldn't mind, if it did he would die a happy man)  he takes a hold of his thighs and spreads him again, keeping his hands against the soft flesh.

Louis feels like he's going insane with the way Harry eases the melting ice in him just a bit then taking it out and rolling it around the muscle. It does hurt with his hole being so puffy and sensitive from the sucking earlier but it was a good hurt, something Louis was still trying to wrap his head around. After a few more minutes Harry lifts his head and crawls back over the smaller body, he smiles down at his man and ducks down to kiss him, letting the small thin piece of melted ice fall into Louis mouth. He could taste himself on it but he could also taste Harry and together they tasted really good. So they kissed for a while longer the ice completely vanishing between the two dancing tongues. Louis let's out a groan when Harry rubs his cock against his own they're both breathing heavy now. Grinding hard against each other both reveling at the feeling. The kiss was getting messy and desperate. Harry is the one to break it letting his head fall to the older mans shoulder where he planted rough open mouth kissed to his neck causing him to wither around and snap his hips up harder against his husbands. He felt empty, his hole clenching at nothing as Harry kept grinding their cocks together. "HarryHarryHarry I wan- uuhhhh- Haz I want you inside me" he says breathily into his mans long hair. 

Harry raises his head to look at him but doesn't stop grinding. "Yeah? Want me to fuck you?" He says with a nip to Louis' lip.

"Ummmyeah" he let's out as Harry snaps his hips a little harder. 

"Okay baby" He says as he gets off the man only for Louis to reach out for him again but Harry pulls his arm so he's sitting. He reattaches their lips; wraps the smaller mans legs around this waist and lifts him. Holding him against his chest as they keep kissing he walks them down the hall, constantly bumping into objects. When they finally reach the room they don't even make it to the bed because harry trips, spins in the air and lands on his back with Louis on top of him. Louis couldn't help but to let out a giggle at him as he groans. But it's quickly fogotten as the older man surges forward and kisses him hard and hungrily. 

"Lube-" Harry mumbles between their lips. Louis groans in annoyance but gets on his knees and crawls a little up Harry's torso so he can reach the bedside drawers. Harry smirks as Louis dick sits right below his face and in a moment of recklessness he lifts his head at takes the tip of the hard cock into his mouth and sucks hard getting a little stuttered 'fuck' out of Louis as he tries to balance himself. "Harry stop or I'm gonna come" he says smacking his shoulder when he let's off with a chuckle. Louis finally retrieves the lube from the draw and shimmies back down his lovers torso till he's seated in his lap. He pops open the top but Harry takes it from his hands, puts and arm around his waist and flips them over with practiced ease.Louis watches with lustfilled eyes as he dribbles some on his fingers and quickly pushes two inside him. No nonsense Harry is admitidly hot. Louis arches at stretch and wines high in his throat as his husband works him open, avoiding his prostate with every thrust of his fingers. After a minute he adds another and before he could process it Harry was taking them out and pouring a generous amount of lube onto his cock and lining it up with Louis' hole. 

Louis wraps his legs around Harry's thighs and the don't break eye contact as he pushes into him. Louis loves the burn, the sting of being stretched open by Harry. He gives a few shallow thrusts, Louis bringing his fingers up to brush his husbands curls from his eyes. He smiles at the angelic face above him.

He ducks down and attaches their lips and begins to fuck into the smaller man, soft breathy moans and 'uh's' falling from his lips to the same rhythm of his husbands hips. His thrusts were deep and hard, like he was trying to take both their anger from earlier and put it into each snap if his hips. He'd never gone this hard before, always keeping it slow and sensual. This was rough, dirty, deep and hard, this wasn't their usual love making, this was fucking. And Louis loved it. He dug his nails into Harry's back, arching off of the carpet and curling his toes in pleasure as the younger man fucked right into his prostate. That along the the feeling of Harry's tummy rubbing against his dick and Harry's moans being breathed into his ear and Harry's hand on his thigh all sending him right over the edge. He shouts Harry's name loud into the room and bites down on his shoulder as his orgasm hits him harder than it ever has. His whole body trembling hard, long ropes of cum between him and Harry being mushed between them. Harrys thust start to slow down and the tries to pull out so he doesn't get Louis over stimulated but Louis quickly wraps his legs over the bigger mans bum and pushes him back it.  
"Use me- use me till you're done" he whispers while looking back at the wide green eyes. With that said Harry starts thrusting his hips hard into him, the feeling making Louis tremble so hard and uncontrobaly. It only took a few more hard thrusts before Harry was cumming hard inside him holding him tightly through it. 

They both stay like that, wrapped up in each other. Cum and sweat between their chests but they didn't mind. They had just had the best sex they'd ever had. So they lay there kissing lazily before Harry lifts his head and looks at his husband with so much love and fondness Louis feels like he's gonna explode. Harrys stomach gives a loud growl and both men chuckle lightly. 

"Hungry young one?" Louis asks rolling Harry off of him. 

"Well, I never got to finish my dinner..."

**Author's Note:**

> No negitave comments please, I'm not a writer this was just for fun.


End file.
